Jerome Valeska
}} Jerome Valeska was the leader of The Maniax and a former Arkham Asylum inmate. Biography Early life Jerome was told by his mother that his father was a sea captain named Sven Karlsen, who died while out on sea. When the circus traveled to Kansas City at the time of his birthday, on his 9th birthday his mother along with a man both boozed, boned, & beat him up. He was crying outside the trailer when Cicero told him that the world didn't care about him and that it was better to realize it then. Killing his mother Sick of his mother's constant nagging, especially after she had sexual relations in the room next to his, Jerome killed his mother, and was allowed by Paul Cicero to cleanup in his trailer. Jerome was then told by Cicero to scratch the initials for the Hellfire Club on the hatchet used to kill Lila, and to throw it off Arkham Bridge. Later, when Detective Gordon along with Leslie Thompkins and the circus ring master,, came looking for Lila Valeska, Jerome answered the door to the trailer, denying knowing where she was. Gordon later had Lila's snake lead the group to her dead body, with Jerome faking despair at seeing his deceased mother. At the Gotham City Police Department headquarters, Jerome was questioned by Detective Gordon on whether or not his mother had any enemies, and how he felt about her sex life, in an attempt to discern a possible suspect. Jerome was later brought back to the GCPD on the request of Gordon, who had come to the conclusion that Jerome had killed his mother, and Cicero, who Gordon had also come to the conclusion was Jerome's father, had helped him cover it up. Vehemently denying doing such a thing, Jerome later admitted to it, laughing manically, after Paul Cicero admitted to being Jerome's father.Jerome was later sent to Arkham Asylum for his crime. Abduction from Arkham Jerome and several others looked on as Barbara Kean walked into Arkham for the first time. He later approached her on the behalf of Richard Sionis, attempting to persuade her that a girl needed a friend in the Asylum, as bad things happened there all of the time. Though she seduced Aaron Helzinger into being her friend, Jerome brought up the point that her new friend was a "gorilla", and that his friend, Sionis, ran the place, and could get her anything she needed. Jerome was later among the six inmates knocked out by the knock out gas that came out of Zaardon's body, and abducted by Tabitha Galavan. Regaining consciousness alongside the other inmates, Jerome was formally introduced to Theo Galavan and his sister, Tabitha, with Theo offering the six inmates the chance to become a team of brilliant outlaws that would make Gotham City tremble. The group was called The Maniax Jerome and the escaped prisoners three people off a roof onto a crowded street as a way of spreading fear. The next morning, Jerome showed Theo how much of a stage present he had. While examining Theo's weaponry, Jerome got into an argument with Robert Greenwood over who would be the leader. Theo decided to settle it with a game of Russian roulette. Greenwood pulled first, and then Jerome risked his life by pulling the trigger three times, showing just how crazy he was. After that, Theo and Greenwood both accepted Jerome's leadership. The Maniax's targeted a bunch of high school cheerleaders on a bus. They doused in gasoline and planned to set it on fire, but the intervention of the GCPD forced the Maniax to retreat. Disguised as police officers, The Maniax infiltrated the GCPD. Jerome took Commissioner Sarah Essen hostage. Sarsh told Jerome that he will be dead and know one will remember his name. Jerome hissed that they will spread like a virus and asked her if she knows why. Greenwood said their is nothing more contagious than comedy, so Jerome shot him for stealing his line. Sarah headbutt Jerome, and he said it was his turn. Jerome killed Sarah and left a message, saying that they haven't seen anything yet. Final Stand Jerome's next target was his father. With Tabitha's help, he tied Paul to a chair and told him of how his mother's lovers abused him and that Paul had comforted him, marginally. He asked Paul what his future is, and Paul proclaimed that his son would be a plague among Gotham, and his legacy would leave death and destruction. Jerome killed Paul, and made his escape. He and Barbara later teamed up to hold an entire room of people hostage. He dressed as a magician and Barbara was his assistant. They lured the crowd into a false sense of security and then Jerome killed the deputy mayor. Theo put on a show of trying to stop them, and Barbara pretended to hit him with a mallet. Jerome asked for Bruce Wayne, threatening to shoot his butler and guardian Alfred Pennyworth. Bruce revealed himself and Jerome held him hostage. Theo appeared behind Jerome and stabbed him in the neck. Theo apologized to Jerome, and said that now he is the hero. Jerome rasped that Theo said he was going to be a star, but died before he could finish, with a bloody smile on his face. Legacy Several copycats across Gotham City began mimicking Jerome's laughter after seeing him on the news, and two men even murdered a homeless man, apparently under his influence. Then one of the pair began stabbing his friend to death, thus showing Cicero's prophecy that Jerome's legacy would be death and madness is becoming a reality. Oswald Cobblepot revealed to his gang that even though Jerome is dead, people are still scared of him. A nightclub and band run by Jeri appears dedicated to Jerome and the Maniax, with attendees wearing straight jackets similar to those which Jerome and the Maniax wore when they attempted to set fire to the school bus. Possible Revival Later when Hugo Strange's monsters escaped from a bus in the middle of the streets of Gotham, a laugh similar to Jerome's can be heard when the monsters escaped. This may or may not mean that Jerome has been resurrected. Appearances Season 1 * Season 2 * * * * * * Notes *Jerome's character is a nod to The Joker, the most famous adversary of Batman. That character was created by writer Bill Finger and artists Jerry Robinson and Bob Kane, first appearing in Batman #1 (1940) as Batman's very first nemesis. *A corpse resembling Jerome's can be seen held in a tube at the Indian Hill facility in the episode "A Dead Man Feels No Cold". Gallery *Jerome Valeska/Gallery Quotes *Jerome Valeska/Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:The Maniax members